I'd do anything
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: COMPLETO! TODOS HUMANOS. Bella al enamorarse perdidamente de Edward se da cuenta de que jamás se fijará en ella, desde entonces comenzará a hacer cualquier cosa para que todo cambie. ¿Podrá ganarse el corazón de Edward?
1. Mucho por hacer

****

Mi segundo fic de Twilight. _I'd do anything. _Una historia donde Bella es capaz de cualquier cosa para que Edward se fije en ella.

****

I'd do anything

Capítulo 1 - Mucho por hacer.

Jamás le había prestado la debida atención, jamás lo había visto bien hasta hace poco, y esa belleza y esa caballerosidad con que trataba a las chicas me había enamorado perdidamente de él. Edward Cullen, un chico que no puedo sacarme de mi mente, pero hay un problema... jamás se fijará en mí.

Siempre lo veo en la escuela, hablando y disfrutando la vida con otras chicas mucho más bellas que yo, por lo tanto es obvio que jamás se fijará en mí. O sea... no entiendo qué puede encontrarle atractivo a la piel más blanca del mundo, un cabello horrible y un cuerpo de niña pequeña... ni siquiera mis ojos me ayudan. Debo aceptar la realidad: Él nunca se fijará en mí, nunca se me acercará.

-¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo? -Le pregunté a Alice en la cafetería.

-Mejor dicho... ¿Qué tienes tú que no tengan ellas? La respuesta es un cerebro. -Dijo Alice riendo.

-Hablo en serio Alice.

-Y yo también.

-Pero yo te estoy hablando del exterior, sé sincera.

-Pues... ellas no son naturales, se tiñen el cabello de rubio platinado o de ese color negro brillante, no se alimentan, están llenas de cirugías y se matan en el gimnasio, viven para verse bien.

-Eso quiere que no soy bonita.

-Claro que no.

-Encima la ropa no me ayuda mucho, pero no lo sé... nunca me sentí tan atraída a vestirme bien y producirme hasta el último detalle.

-Pero tú lo amas y él no te merece, es un mujeriego, jamás lo he visto dos días seguidos con la misma chica.

-¡Pero no puedo evitar amarlo!

-Ya encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad.

-Yo lo amo de verdad, entiende.

Llegó la hora de regresar a las clases otra vez, ambas nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la clase correspondiente. Luego, cuando por fin llegó el momento de volver a casa, ni bien llegué me miré al espejo. _Tendré mucho que cambiar. _Pensé. En primer lugar mi ropa era horrenda, y no es nada que una chica de mi edad usaría, mi cabello daba asco y mi piel es demasiado blanca.

-Está bien... por tí Edward haría cualquier cosa. -Saqué una foto de él, la miré unos segundos y me prometí hacer todo lo posible de ahora en adelante para que se fije en mí.

**Primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review al terminar de leerlo. Pero aún no termina... este es sólo el primer capítulo.**


	2. Cambios

****

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y dejaron su review. Aquí comienza el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

****

Capítulo 2 - Cambios

El día de hoy no fui a la escuela, le dije a Charlie que se suspendían las clases por reunión de profesores y me creyó. Así que me tomé una foto de cómo era antes del cambio. Hoy aprovecharé el día para cambiar, para verme distinta. "Todo por tí Edward." Me dije a mí misma.

Salí en mi monovolumen hacia el centro comercial. "Necesito ropa como la que usa el tipo de chica que Edward mira" Pensé, así que me dirigí a un negocio, que según decían todos era el más popular, allí había algunas chicas de mi escuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí Swan? Parece que recién ahora te miras al espejo, medio tarde ¿No? -Dijo una de ellas. Yo sólo traté de ignorarla y hacer como que no pasó nada. Me probé un "lindo" pantalón tipo chupín de jean oscuro, casi negro; una "linda" camiseta sin mangas roja y unos zapatitos del mismo color. Antes de salir del probador me tomé otra foto. Luego de pagar me fui, ignorando las risas de las chicas.

Al verme en un espejo que había en la pared me dí cuenta de que necesitaba modificarme el cabello enseguida si queria que Edward se me acerque. Pasé por una peluquería donde me lo alaciaron y me lo cortaron un poco, al color me lo dejé como estaba. Volví a sacarme otra foto con el nuevo look de mi cabello y luego volví a casa. Por suerte Charlie no había llegado todavía.

Ni bien llegué sonó el teléfono. Era Alice.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿y tú?

-Todo bien. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

-Emmmm... se rompió mi auto y tuve que llevarlo a que lo arreglen. -No se me ocurrió otra excusa y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Qué mal... ¿Vendrás mañana?

-Si mi auto está arreglado sí.

-Muy bien, adiós Bells.

-Adiós Alice.

Luego de aquella charla con Alice, me dí cuenta de que soy demasiado torpe... caerme delante de Edward sería algo que me haría irme de Forks para siempre o tal vez sino hacerme una cirugía en mi cara que me deje irreconocible, cambiarme el nombre y empezar todo desde cero. Me puse mis nuevos zapatos y empecé a practicar. No tenían taco, pero mi torpeza es tanta que no está de más. Menos mal que lo intenté. Las primeras veces me caí un poco, pero luego comencé a caminar bien.

Después me puse a hacer mi tarea, y cuando terminé me conecté en internet un rato. Estaba tan ansiosa por que Edward me vea cambiada.

Cuando Charlie llegó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme qué me pasó en el cabello y a qué se debía semejante cambio.

-Sólo me di cuenta de que no me veía bien antes. -Le dije, no quería decirle que cambiaba por Edward.

A la noche no podía dormir, me mataba la ansiedad, hasta que por fin llegó el momento. Antes de irme, me maquillé y luego de desayunar salí de mi casa.

****

Próximamente tercer capítulo. Dejen sus reviews! :)


	3. Resultados

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y dejaron su review. Aquí comienza el tercer capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 3 - Resultados.**

Cuando llegué, sentí la diferencia entre la antigua Bella y la actual Bella. Podía sentir las miradas de muchos, pero no me importaban las demás miradas, sólo me importaba la mirada de Edward. En la hora del almuerzo, cuando me fui a sentar con Alice, se sorprendió tanto que se le cayó su celular al suelo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo, Alice.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Alice?

-Soy Bella.

-Lo sé. -Ella rió y luego me dijo:

-No me digas que cambiaste así por Edward.

-Así es, uuy, ahí viene.

Edward llegó a la cafetería de la mano de una chica y luego se sentaron en una mesa, cada tanto él miraba hacia nuestra mesa.

-Cuando Edward sea tu novio ¿Ignorarás por completo a tu amiga? -Preguntó Alice.

-Por supuesto que no, pero... ¿Viste cómo mira hacia aquí?

-No me cambies de tema.

Suspiré y disimuladamente no dejé de mirarlo. Estaba tan lindo, y por lo que veía era tan caballero con la chica.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a clases, me dirigí a mi aula e hice un gran esfuerzo por permanecer callada y no gritar de la emoción. Edward llegó minutos después y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Quién eres? -Me preguntó.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy Bella.

-¿Bella? -Se quedó como congelado mirándome. Había llegado el profesor y él todavía no se había acomodado.

-Señor Cullen... ¿Pordía ser tan amable de prestar atención y mirar al frente? -Dijo el profesor.

Él volvió a la realidad de golpe. Tenía unas ganas de reír más que nunca, pero hice un gran esfuerzo para disimular.

Cuando terminó la clase y yo me estaba yendo, él me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-¿Por qué jamás te había visto?

-No lo sé...

-Sería casi un crimen no preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo después de la escuela. ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, sí, sí.

-Muy bien. -Él se fue y yo ya no podía contener la emoción, me moría por decírselo a alguien. Salí afuera donde Alice estaba sentada y me acerqué con una sonrisa tan grande que podía verse aunque uno esté a kilómetros de distancia de mí.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? -Preguntó ella.

-Aiiii. -Grité -No sabes... Edward... ¡Me invitó a salir hoy, después de la escuela! -Dije emocionada.

-Qué bien...

-No te veo muy feliz y convencida.

-Es que ¡Abre los ojos Bella! ¡Él invitó a salir a una chica desconocida, que usa ropa moderna y de marca, tiene el mejor cabello del mundo y se maquilla hasta para la escuela, no invitó a Isabella Swan!

-Ai.. ¿Qué dices?

-Si no hubieses hecho ese cambio, él no se te hubiese acercado.

-Es porque no logró verme bien.

-¡No! Aii, escucha Bella, yo soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para tí, debo decirte la verdad.

-Pero si no le resultase atractiva a Edward no me hubiese invitado a salir... y quién sabe, puede que no sea la última vez.

-Como quieras, debo respetar tus decisiones, pero luego no vengas a quejarte cuando él descubra a la verdadera Bella.

Yo, cansada de discutir con Alice, me fui otra vez al aula y ahí me quedé hasta la última clase. Luego de la última clase, Edward tomó mi mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia un cafe que estaba por ahí a pocas cuadras. Él me abrió la puerta y me corrió la silla. Ambos tomamos un capuccino.

-Bien... Bella ¿Por qué nunca te había visto así?

-Es que quiero empezar a verme bien. ¿Cómo sabes cómo me veía antes?

-Es que aunque no lo parezca, siempre te he echado un vistazo, pero esta vez luces tan bien.

-Gracias. ¿Pero no se enojará tu novia si nos ve?

-¿Quién?

-La chica que estaba contigo hoy a la hora del almuerzo.

-Ahh... no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga.

-¿Amiga?

-Bueno... pero no es mi novia, nunca he tenido.

-¿Y piensas tener?

-Sólo si la chica me enamora de verdad y tiene algo que las demás no tienen.

**Fin de tercer capítulo. ¿Quieren leer más? Para eso deben ESPERAR y dejar su review.**


	4. Falsas ilusiones

**Capítulo 4 - Falsas ilusiones**

Luego de aquel encuentro con Edward me puse tan feliz. Pasé todo el día y toda la noche pensando en él. Pero al día siguiente en la escuela él no volvió a hablar conmigo. Pasó toda la mañana con otra chica, jamás lo había visto con aquella chica, pero ni siquiera me dijo "Hola" al menos.

-No te ilusiones con Edward, parece que no tiene sentimientos. -Dijo Alice.

-Tal vez no me vio, pero no le gritaré "Hey Edward", tengo una mejor idea. -Alice negó con la cabeza, pero a mí no me importó.

-Esto era de lo que te estaba advirtiendo, tú lo amas, y ahora que saliste con él te ilusionste, pero él no te ama y te lastimará.

-Sólo déjame intentar, pasaré al lado de él sin decir una palabra para ver si me saluda o me dice algo. - Me levanté y pasé caminando al lado de él y de la otra chica, pero no me dijo nada, me dirigií a mi aula, hice como que buscaba un saco, me lo puse y luego volví a pasar por al lado de ellos, pero Edward no me vio, estaba feliz conversando con ella.

-Te lo dije. -Dijo Alice.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para que se fije en mí de verdad? ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no tenga?

-Además de todo lo que te dije... son populares.

-¡Eso es! ¡Son populares! Y yo no, jamás pasará algo entre nosotros. -Suspiré.

-Al menos somos amigas, tarde o temprano podrás encontrar a tu verdadero amor, pero amigos verdaderos sólo uno de cada cien.

-Tienes razón, pero lo amo tanto... y yo pensé que luego de salir con él, que luego las cosas iban a mejorar.

Él seguía hablando con la otra chica y luego se fueron de ahí tomados de la mano.

Traté de fingir un poco, pero en realidad me dolió que esté con esa otra chica y que me halla ignorado así. Cuando llegué a mi casa no podía parar de pensar en lo que pasó, me senté en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa y cuando se acercaba la hora para que Charlie regrese, entré para que no me pregunte qué me pasa.

Mi ánimo estaba realmente muy bajo duró más o menos hasta los días posteriores. Pero delante de Alice y Charlie fingía mucho. Edward no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, como si fuese invisible para sus ojos. Eso realmente me dolía mucho, pero lo ocultaba y muy bien.

-¿No notas algo extraño en Bella? -Dijo una amiga de la chica que estaba con Edward.

-Se viste mejor.

-Creo que sé la causa: Hace unos días la ví con Edward, y ahora la veo algo desanimada.

-Pobre, él sale sólo con populares y no se es popular con sólo vestirse bien, tener un bonito cabello y zapatos de marca.

Al escuchar eso me dí cuenta de la razón por la que Edward me ignoraba, así que al llegar a casa me puse a pensar qué más se necesita para ser popular. No sabía mucho ni tampoco sabía a quién preguntarle, así que me puse a buscar a internet. No encontré mucho.

Estuve pensando en él todo el día y toda la noche, me siento una tonta... pensé que él se enamoraría de mí, pero sólo fue algo así nomas, ahora ni me saluda.

-Pero vamos Bella, aun tienes oportunidad. -Me dije a mí misma.


	5. Otro cambio

****

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, recién ahora los veo xD ando a mil escribiendo porque mañana ya no tendré tiempo creo, sin nada más que decir... los dejo leer tranquilos el 5º capítulo. ¡No se olviden de los reviews!

****

Capítulo 5 - Otro cambio

No sabía qué hacer... me senté en la cafetería en la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos con Alice. Podía llegar a escuchar lo que decían las amigas de la chica que había estado con Edward.

-Pobre Bella. -Dijo riendo una de ellas.

-Le falta tanto, además de la ropa linda, debe tener cierta actitud, y atreverse a seguir la moda sin temor a lo que digan. -Dijo su amiga.

A partir de ese momento, traté de disimular un poco y seguí como si nada, fingiendo lo que me pasaba con Edward.

Cuando llegó la hora, Charlie no llegaba hasta cinco horas después, así que me puse a pensar en lo que escuché.

..._tener cierta actitud..._

No sabía muy bien cómo, así que me puse a pensar en lo otro que dijeron y luego concentrarme en mi actitud.

..._atreverse a seguir la moda sin temor a lo que digan..._

Desde que comencé con mis cambios, estuve prestando más atención a la moda, así que me puse a pensar en algo que esté a la moda, pero que nadie en la escuela lo use.

-¡Hacerme dibujitos en las uñas! -Me dije a mí misma. Así que me pinté primero una base blanca en mis uñas y luego me fui haciendo corazoncitos rojos, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado para que queden bien, me costó un poco en la mano derecha, pero quedaron.

Después, con mucho cuidado, me desmeché el pelo, y me puse unos lentes de contacto lilas. No estaba conforme para nada con mi estilo, pero lo que sea para que Edward se fije en mí de verdad.

-¿Respecto a la actitud? Eso no entendí, tal vez siendo un poco más extrovertida... pero me da tanta vergüenza preguntar... -Me dije a mí misma.

Me saqué mis lentes de contacto porque me estaban matando, no puede haber algo más incómodo, pero por Edward hago lo que sea.

Estaba tan ansiosa para que llegue mañana y pueda mostrarle a Edward mi nuevo estilo.

Por fin llegó el momento. Entré y cada tanto acomodaba mi flequilla para que se vean mis manos. Los lentes eran tan incómodos, pero traté de aguantarlos.

-¿Bella? -Preguntó una de las chicas.

-¡Te ves genial! -Dijo otra del mismo grupo.

-Gracias, lo sé. -Dije, no estaba muy convencida de mi respuesta, pero si eso me acercaría a Edward...

-Wow, y qué buen diseño de tus uñas.

-Lo copié de una revista de... Londres. -No podía estar mintiendo más, pero todo ese sacrificio tendría recompensa pronto: Edward.

-Eres genial Bella, no sé qué te pasó que te volviste genial de golpe, pero no puedo no decirle "¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?" a tus ojos lilas, tan populares en Europa, además luces tan bien que no pareces tú, sin ofender. Te esperamos.

"Sí" Dije para mis adentros, me fui corriendo a la clase que me correspondía, estaba llegando tarde, encima tenía un exámen. Después me tocó Biología con Edward que no me dijo ni una sola palabra, pero no dejaba de mirarme, y cuando llegó la hora me fui a la mesa de las chicas.

-¡Ven Bella! -Dijo Alice.

-¡Ahora no puedo, luego hablamos! -Me sentí un poco culpable con mi respuesta, Alice es mi mejor amiga y no le respondí muy bien.

La pasé muy bien con las chicas, y me habían invitado a ir de compras el fin de semana. Acepté igual a pesar de que el lunes tenía otro exámen.

Ese fin de semana estuvo buenísimo, me compré mas ropa, me aclaré un poco el pelo, me compré unos lentes de contacto en color rosa, tomamos con las chicas un helado en el lugar más popular de Forks. Llegué a mi casa muy tarde, pero al otro día recién era domingo, así que no me preocupé.

El domingo estuve estudiando para el exámen, era tanto que me terminé acostando a las tres, al otro día estaba muerta de sueño, pero igual me divertí con las chicas. Aunque no pude dejar de sentirme mal porque desde ese momento como que olvidé a Alice.


	6. Better results

**Mil gracias a todos por los reviews y por leerlo. Aquí viene el 6º cap.**

**Capítulo 6 - Better results**

Las cosas no sé si mejoraban, estaba con un nuevo grupo de amigas, pero me sentía mal por Alice. Edward me había invitado a salir otra vez y le dije que sí, luego de esa vez vinieron más veces, pero yo esperaba otra cosa, pero que llegó.

Estaba saliendo del aula, yendo hacia la cafetería cuando él me detuvo y me dijo si podíamos hablar afuera. Me emocioné como nunca, pero luego traté de no hacerme grandes ilusiones.

-Bella... -Dijo él sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada, pero traté de de no esperar lo mejor, esa era la única forma de ponerme feliz si llegase a decir lo que más esperaba, pero también una forma de no sufrir si me decía algo malo u otra cosa "inesperada".

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo que decirte... no sé qué pensarás, pero en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, que nos hemos conocido, que nos hemos divertido, me empecé a enamorar de tí...

No aguantaba más la emoción y la felicidad, pero debía reaccionar como una persona bien de la cabeza o arruinaría todo.

-Yo también, bueno... en realidad empecé a sentir cosas por tí desde antes.

-¿Entonces qué piensas? Serías mi primera novia.

-Pues... sí.

-Acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. - Luego de esas palabras me besó, fue el mejor beso que recibí. Estaba tan feliz que por un momento me pareció estar soñando.

Como estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío entramos adentro y no nos separamos ni un segundo. Pero cuando me estaba yendo a mi casa, se acercó Alice, se la veía enojada.

-Bella...

-Alice, sé que a lo mejor te sientes un poco mal, pero... ese sacrificio tuvo su recompensa... ahora soy la novia de Edward.

-Bella... ¿Te parece más importante olvidar a tu mejor amiga para agradar a un grupo de personas que te olvidarán el día que seas tú misma? Yo te acepto tal como eres, pero los demás no, como te dije antes, aman a la chica nueva, no aman a Isabella Swan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y me siento mal por eso.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero no demostrarlo, igual pronto te darás cuenta, por ahora te dejo ir a tu casa tranquila y seguir con tu vida.

-¡Gracias Alice! -Le dí un abrazo y me fui a mi casa.

Ese día me sentí de lo más rara, por un lado estaba más feliz que nunca por ser la novia de Edward, pero por el otro me sentí un poco mal porque sabía que el día que sea quien soy en realidad, Edward me dejará, las chicas me harán la vida imposible, y además me porté mal con Alice. Pero dejé de pensar en eso, estaba feliz porque era la primera novia de Edward.


	7. Despertando del sueño

**Gracias por todos los reviews. Bien... estoy siendo bastante mala en el sentido de lo que pasará en este y los próximos capítulos, pero la cosa terminará bien ;) No seré tan mala tampoco xD**

**Capítulo 7 - Despertando del sueño**

Estaba tan feliz, no lo podía creer, pero me sentía mal por Alice. No podía creer realmente cómo la traté.

Estaba con las chicas y Edward almorzando en la cafetería cuando ella se acercó y me dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar Bella?

-Ahora no puedo. -Le dije de lo más cortante, y una de las chicas le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice? ¿No te das cuenta que no perteneces a este glamoroso mundo?

Y lo peor de todo fue que no hice nada, no le dije nada, simplemente seguí hablando con las chicas y Edward mientras veía cómo ella se iba triste. Me puse en su lugar y me puse a pensar en lo mal que me sentiría si me pasara. Les dije a las chicas y a Edward que iba a buscar mi saco porque me había dado frío, pero en realidad fui a buscar a Alice. Ella estaba sentada afuera bajo la nieve.

-Alice...

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella? Después de todo no pertenezco a tu "glamoroso mundo".

-Quiero que me perdones, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Acabas de arruinarla. -Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue. -¡Ojalá puedas abrir los ojos pronto! ¡Edward no te ama, él sólo ama a tu físico!

Me sentí mal por haber tratado así a Alice, y peor aun porque ella se había enojado conmigo, pero me lo merezco. Regresé con las chicas y Edward.

-¿Y tu saco? -Preguntó él.

-Parece que me lo olvidé en mi casa. -Él se sacó su saco y me cubrió con el, podía sentir ese perfume tan lindo y característico de él.

Pero todo aquello fue tan sólo un sueño. Estaba despertando poco a poco y eso se notó más que nada en una actitud de Alice, pero la comprendo, me lo merezco, me porté muy mal con ella.

Al día siguiente no sabía que hacer... habían desaparecido mis lentes de contacto de color y toda mi ropa popular, sólo quedó la ropa de la antigua Bella. Estaba desesperada ya que eso mantenía a Edward cerca de mí, pero por otro lado Alice tenía razón... él no me amaba, sólo amaba a mi ropa y mi popularidad.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Llegarás tarde y esta vez no vas a mentirme con que no tienes clases! -Dijo Charlie.

No me quedó otra que ir o ir, vestida como la antigua Bella. Tal vez los demás no lo noten ¿O sí? Edward notó enseguida el cambio. "¡Ai no!" Pensé, si notó el cambio, también notará esto, y si no se le acercó a la antigua Bella, se alejará ahora. Pero pensé en que debía hacerle caso a Alice, ser yo misma y si el me quiere como soy bien, y sino... pues no dejaré de ser quien soy por él.

Cuando llegué pasé bastante desapercibida, pero aún no me habían visto ni Alice, ni las chicas ni Edward. No quería encontrármelos a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos a Edward. Quién sabe qué me diría, pero tal vez me lo merezca por haberme portado mal con Alice. Seguí caminando por el pasillo, como llegué algo temprano y todos estaban en los pasillos hasta que lleguen los profesores, me escondí en mi aula para no ser vista, pero en el camino estaban las personas que menos esperaba encontrar: Edward y las chicas. Alice estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verme y escucharme.

-¿¡Qué te pasó Bella!? ¡Estás horrible! -Dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa genial? Y tus ojos... son horrorosamente color café. ¡Qué horror!

-Después de todo la imagen no es todo. -No podía creer lo que dije, no quise decirlo, pero las palabras como que brotaron de mi boca. Gracias a eso arruiné más y más las cosas. Traté de arreglar lo que dije, pero ya no hubo caso, y ellas reían sin parar.

-Bella... ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó Edward.

Yo no le respondí, y luego me dijo que me veía completamente mal.

-¿Así que sólo te importa la imagen y nada más? ¿Así que me enamoré del chico más superficial del mundo?

-Bueno... como verás mírame, soy el más popular.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas visto tan bien y ahora de golpe te veas horrible.

-Así que no me amabas... -Dije en voz baja. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo que menos quería era demostrarle a él que lloraba por él, no se lo merecía. Salí afuera y me senté en el suelo bajo un árbol. Lo que también me dolio fue que Alice también haya reido de lo que me dijo Edward junto con las chicas, pero había que reconocer que me lo merecía por la actitud que tuve hacia ella. Pero lo que yo tanto quería evitar... no lo logré. Edward y las chicas me vieron y se rieron. No quería llorar, pero era algo que ya no podía controlar, las lágrimas se me caían solas, contra mi voluntad.

-Eso te pasó por no ser tú misma, te lo dije. -Miré hacia todos lados y no había nadie, sólo ví alejarse a Alice, pero sé que fue ella porque enseguida le reconocí la voz.

Estar con Edward fue sólo un sueño, un sueño del que me acabo de despertar.

**Esta vez creo que alcanzaré a subir un solo capítulo u.u Tengo menos tiempo que ayer. ¡Hasta el próximo cap.!**


	8. I miss you

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D No sé si alcanzaré a subir este capítulo, bueno... si no lo subo mañana. PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 8 - I Miss you.**

Estuve pensando mucho en lo que pasó. Me sentí muy triste, jamás me esperé una actitud así de Edward. Alice tenía razón, y ahora me quedé sin el amor de Edward, y sin la amistad de Alice. Estaba SOLA. Ese día estuve todo el tiempo desanimada. Al momento de almorzar, me quedé sentada afuera llorando, no quería estar con nadie y al mismo tiempo me moría de ganas de estar con Edward, las chicas o Alice, pero sabía que no sería bien recibida, y no sé si podía soportar otra respuesta dolorosa más de Edward.

Jamás me imaginé que él sería un chico tan superficial que sólo le importaba la imagen. Tampoco pensé que podría ser tan falso, ya que en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue muy tierno y caballero conmigo, me decía las cosas más lindas, y supuestamente pensábamos parecido... supuestamente, porque ahora me doy cuenta que pensamos muy distinto. A mí en realidad no me importa para nada la imagen exterior, me importa más cómo se ven los demás por dentro, pero sobre todo, no me importa cómo se ven los demás por dentro para juzgarlos, sino, y primero, cómo me veo yo por dentro, para poder intentar cambiar los defectos; para mí primero está cambiar los defectos propios, antes de intentar cambiar los de los demás.

Las chicas... sabía más o menos que eran así, pero desde el momento en que hice esos cambios y supuestamente comenzamos a vernos, salir, sentarme yo en la misma mesa que ellas y hacernos amigas... comencé a aprender a quererlas, y luego... me dolió lo que me dijeron. No puedo creer cómo puede haber tanta superficialidad en una persona, pero la hay, y eso es algo que duele. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Alice tenía razón. ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no tenga? La pregunta sería ¿Qué tiene una persona no superficial, que no le importa sólo cómo se ven los demás por fuera, o que juzga primero a los demás antes que a sí mismo...? La respuesta es... un cerebro. Siempre supe cómo eran realmente, pero luego cambié de opinión. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta que querían a la chica que vestía a la moda, a alguien que no era yo? Jamás quisieron a Isabella Swan.

Alice tenía razón. Pero me dolió mucho que haya reido junto con los demás cuando hice el ridículo, pudo haberse quedado callada, pero no... tuvo que reirse. Igual no la culpo, me porté muy mal con ella, todavía no sé cómo después me dijo que debía haber sido yo misma. Cómo me gustaría tener una máquina del tiempo, regresar a los días en que pensaba en cambiar por Edward y evitar hacer los cambios. Total... él jamás me amó... sólo amaba a la chica moderna y popular. Nunca me amó, nunca amó a la verdadera Bella, sólo amaba mi popularidad y mi ropa moderna. Alice tenía tanta razón y ahora me duele un montón el haber perdido su amistad por un chico que no vale la pena. Perdí hasta a mi amiga por él, y ahora resulta que jamás lo he tenido.

Esta soledad es tan desesperante, este dolor es tan horrible, el peor que he sentido. Pero fingía muy bien adelante de Charlie, no quería que sepa lo que me está pasando porque no quiero que me ande preguntando todo después.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasó mientras escuchaba un poco de música. Mientras Charlie no estaba yo lloraba sin parar, cuando volvía, me secaba las lágrimas y fingía estar feliz y alegre. Tal vez esté predestinada a esto. Tal vez el estar con Edward sólo haya sido un sueño, desperté y bueno...

Cómo lo extraño, cómo extraño su ternura, cómo extraño su voz diciéndome "Te amo Bella", cómo extraño sus besos, cómo extraño ser la novia de Edward Cullen.


	9. Nada mejor que la verdad

**Gracias por los reviews!! :) ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!! :O ¿Cómo creen que termine? Pues... la única forma de saberlo es leyendo.**

**Capítulo 9 - Nada mejor que la verdad**

Estuve pensando mucho. No fui a la escuela, le dije a Charlie que se había roto mi auto y que además me sentía mal. Dediqué todo el día para pensar en lo que pasó. Pensé en Edward, las chicas, Alice, las mentiras, todo lo que hice por él, y la respuesta dolorosa que me dio al verme como soy realmente. Era muy superficial, pero aun así lo amaba tanto y no podía olvidarlo. Al día siguiente sí fui, con la decisión de decir la verdad y pedirle perdón a Alice.

Cuando pasé caminando por los pasillos las chicas, esas amiguitas de Edward, me dijeron:

-Bella... fue todo una broma de mal gusto lo de ayer ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Edward quiere que vengas.

Sabía que era una mentira, hasta que lo ví y escuché sonriente llamándome. "Tal vez si voy él quiera volver, aunque fue muy malo lo que hizo no quiero pelear" así que fui, pero no fue nada. Sino lo de siempre. Pero esta vez él se quedó callado. Ahí yo me cansé y grité:

-¡¿Tan superficiales pueden ser que sólo les importe la imagen?! ¡Así soy yo realmente, y sí cambié por un tiempo, pero cambié porque te amo Edward, pensé que si cambiaba yo dejaría de ser invisible para tí, y funcionó, pero ahora que he vuelto a ser yo misma dejas de quererme! ¡Y Alice, me porté demasiado mal contigo... -"Por favor, ahora no" Pensé. Estaba a punto de llorar, aunque el tono de mi voz ya me delataba. -... y me merezco que ya no quieras ser mi amiga, me merezco que te hayas reido junto con las chicas, me merezco que Edward no me ame como soy, me merezco también lo que pasó con las chicas porque fui muy mala contigo!¡No te estoy obligando a que me perdones, pero al menos quiero que sepas que aun pienso que eres mi mejor amiga aunque tú no lo pienses, y aun amo a Edward aunque él ya no! ¡Y tú Edward... así soy yo, si te gusta bien y sino no volveré a cambiar! -No lo soporté más, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, salí corriendo del pasillo hacia afuera. Alice corrió detrás mío.

-Bella... -Dijo ella.

-¡Qué! -Le grité histérica.

-Te perdono... tuviste mucho valor para decir lo que dijiste y mostrarte cómo eres a Edward.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. -Ella me abrazó. Traté de detener mi llanto, pero se incrementó. Estaba feliz porque haya vuelto a ser amiga de Alice otra vez. No tenía a Edward, pero al menos tengo a la mejor amiga que puedo tener y que siempre me aceptará tal como soy: Alice.

-Bella... -Dijo Edward.

-Mejor los dejo solos. -Dijo Alice, y regresó adentro.

-Edward... ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitas las populares?

-Porque me pareció un acto de gran valor el tuyo, demostraste ser tú misma frente a todos, y yo dije que la próxima chica que me enamore... sería porque tiene algo que las demás no... y esa chica eres tú. Eres hermosa, porque aunque no te ayude tu guardarropa, sin ofender, igual eres linda, y además te fijas en la belleza interior, y fuiste valiente, pero yo no me merezco a alguien como tú, me porté muy mal contigo.

-No digas eso, todavía te amo.

-Y yo jamás dejé de amarte, ni siquiera sé por qué te traté así, pero lo que sé es que antes era superficial... y cambié por tí, tú me hiciste cambiar, tú me demostraste que estaba equivocado, pero sin juzgarme ni decirme nada que lastime mis sentimientos. Cambié por tí y si me das una segunda oportunidad te lo demostraré porque te convertiste en la razón de mi existir ahora.

-Yo... no sé que decirte. -Lo miré a los ojos, esa mirada irresistible, pero sincera... -Bueno... sí acepto una segunda oportunidad, pero deberás permitirme ser yo misma.

-Por supuesto que sí, y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar porque como dije antes... estaba equivocado.

**Y llegó el fin. Espero que les haya gustado. No es gran cosa, lo sé, pero al menos es algo. Dejen su review al terminar de leer. Es muy importante saber qué piensan de lo que escribo.**


End file.
